The regrets of a Fox
by kookylover98
Summary: Fiona is just an outcast now. No friends, no social life, and a abusive husband. She now suffers the consequences. Rated T for some sexual related scenes. Cover drawn by me XD...


Chapter 1: Life now...

Hi! So I'm a Sonic fan now yay! Anyways! I'm a big fan of Fiona Fox idk she just seems to have a similar past as me...Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! :) This story may contain sexual material so take that as a warning!

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona gave out another cry as Scourge thrusted into her hard. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to escape the abuse. She let out another cry as he shot his seed in her. Scourge pushed Fiona out the way, and lied down in bed. Fiona wept as she lied down by him.

"Aww Fiona what's wrong? I thought you enjoyed our private time." Scourge said with a smirk.

Fiona glared at him, and grabbed the blood stained cover.

"I hate you." she growled as she left.

Scourge rolled his eyes, and grabbed his beer bottle. Fiona limped her way to the couch. She winced as she sat down. Tears began to fill her eyes again. Not just from sadness, but anger. This wasn't the first time she's been abused by him. She wiped her tears from her swollen eye. Remembering all those hits she let out a cry of anger as she kicked a beer can nearby.

"Hey babe! Grab me another bottle of beer will ya?" his voice made her cringe.

Without hesitation she got up, and winced as pain shot up her body. Fiona opened the fridge only to meet the stink of spoiled milk or expired food. She looked at their run down house. What a mess...the kitchen sink filled with dirty dishes along with roaches. The once white floor now a rusty reddish-brown. The living room looked as if 20 hogs ran around it.

"Theres no more beer!" shouted Fiona.

"Well get you ass out, and buy some!" he shouted in anger.

Fiona whimpered a bit. How could she go out in public looking a big mess? She had no choice or else... Fiona walked to her bedroom, and found him asleep. No surprise there. After sex he'd drink a few bottles, and then he sleeps. Fiona grabbed some navy blue sweat pants, orange tank top, and her white and navy blue shoes. She grabbed some sunglasses to cover her black eye, and put on a gray jacket to cover her bruised arms. Fiona cringed as the sunlight hit her face. Lucky she had sunglasses. She walked to the nearest gas station hoping not to be seen by anyone she knows. She walked past the park. She stopped as she saw a familiar hedgehog and fox walking her way.. She hid behind some bushes, and waited till they pass by. She crawled out, and watched as the two walked up to a pink hedgehog and a squirrel in a blue vest. Fiona hasn't seen them since the fighting. Oh how she regrets it all. Fiona continued walking until she reached the gas station. Once she got home she noticed it was already 7! She left at 3... Did she really take that long? She shook it off, and walked in her bedroom.

"Scourge here's your be- What the hell?!" shouted Fiona noticing Scourge and Rouge in her bedroom.

"Oh hey babe. Rouge came by for a visit... Hope you don't mind." said scourge.

"Why the hell is she in MY bedroom in MY bed with May boyfriend?!" shouted Fiona now furious.

"I see someone is jealous. I don't blame you." said Rouge.

"It's not my fault your jealous Fi, but leave we have stuff to discuss until you interrupted everything.." Scourge said.

Fiona was now in tears. She dropped the beer, and ran out the house crying. She continued running not looking where she was going, and ran into someone.

"Whoa! Are you oka- Fiona?" said the voice.

Fiona looked at the person, and gasped as it was none other than Tails.

"F-Fiona? Is tha- Are you okay?" he asked.

Fiona then noticed Tails looking down at her. Fiona got up, and ran iff leaving a confused and worried Tails. Fiona stopped running for a bit, and sat on a stump. She took a second to check her surrounding. She glanced over at some trees, bushes, and leaves everywhere... Woods. She couldn't take it no longer. Tears began sliding down her face.

"If only I didn't fall into the hands of evil I wouldn't even be here. If I didn't fall in love with that bastered I'd still be a Freedom Fighter. If only I could just go back..." she mumbled to herself.

She didn't really noticed the weather until a loud crack of thunder went off. Fiona looked up as rain began to pour down her face.

"Great..." she mumbled.

Fiona ran off for shelter. She ran as fast as she could. Her foot hit a rock, and sent the fix down a muddy hill, and into a pond.

"Aaaargh!" she growled in anger.

"Hmph. Looks like someones having a bad day."

Fiona snapped her head up to see none other than Shadow. He towered over the fox. Fiona sighed, and got up.

"What do you care. Your probably hear to call me a backstabber or a traitor." mumbled Fiona walking past him.

"Well I should, but I won't." he said.

Fiona turned around giving him a confused look. Shadow sighed.

"Everyone has their reason, and nobody can disrespect their decisions no matter how stupid they are." he said with a shrug.

Fiona gave a nod of understandment, and continued walking away. She didn't even look back at him. She never really talked to him in the beginning. Just then a flash of green stopped in front of her.

"There you are! What the hell is wrong with you running off like a dumbass!" shouted Scourge.

"Ahh! Let go!" shouted Fiona as he grabbed her by the hair.

"When we get back home I'm teaching you a damn lesson!" he growled holding a tighter grip in her hair.

Fiona began crying for she knew what he meant by "Lesson".

"Time to go." he muttered as he was about to run.

"Let her go."

Fiona eyes opened as she heard Shadows voice. Then she heard Scourge scoff.

"What are you gonna do? Stop me? Ha! Don't make me laugh stripes." laughed Scourge.

Even Fiona knew never to call Shadow stripes. It was a grave mistake...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me please review or pm! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
